Professionalism
by easiertolie
Summary: Early Season 5. Beckett is a little disturbed at how well Castle is following her rules. Post-Always.


She couldn't figure him out.

He was being so..._professional_. It was her third day back at work and he hadn't touched her. Not once. Not even a brush of his hand as he handed her coffee, or a hand at her lower back in the elevator. Nothing.

It was freaking her out.

He was staring intently at the murder board when the corner of his mouth twitched. Damn. He'd caught her staring. She pursed her lips and glared at him before sighing and settling next to him on the edge of her desk.

"What are you thinking so hard about," he murmured, eyes never leaving the board. She crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at him. He still had a tiny smirk lingering and it made her want to hit him, or do _something._ Anything. How was this so easy for him? For once, it was the _not_ touching that was driving her crazy.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

Nobody at the precinct knew. They decided not to mention the change in their relationship just yet, figuring that Gates would never allow Castle back inside the building again. But, the boys were suspicious. Last they knew, Castle was off the team. They kept popping into the break room and observation rooms dramatically, no doubt hoping to actually interrupt something for once.

But, no. Castle hadn't tried a thing. And to her surprise, she was actually a little disappointed.

When staring at the board proved futile, Kate grabbed her empty coffee cup and headed to the break room. Castle wasn't far behind, taking the mug from her, pushing her out of the way. With practiced hands he made her a fresh cup while she watched. His hands flew easily over the knobs and buttons, never once pausing, until he presented the finished product with a flourish.

"Detective," he said with a grin.

She narrowed her eyes, but took the coffee, quickly swallowing a burning mouthful. She leaned against the counter on one hip, body facing him. He was too far away.

He lifted his eyebrows in askance.

"Come here," she murmured, voice soft.

He hesitated, glancing to see the blinds were closed, then obeyed. Kate reached out hooking a finger in his belt loop, tugging him to her. She set her coffee down and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing. He brought reluctant arms up, returning the embrace. She relaxed against him, taking a deep breath.

"I feel like this is a trick," he whispered.

She laughed against his collar, laying her head on his shoulder. "Why?" she asked.

"Because, you said I wasn't allowed to touch you at work and now you're touching me," he replied carefully.

She smiled and placed her mouth against his neck, teeth scrapping. He tensed, squeezing her again, gasping. "So? Maybe I changed my mind," she said arching back so she could see his face.

"Really?" he said, grinning like a little kid on Christmas, eyes crinkling. He ran his hands up and down her arms before settling on either side of neck, his thumbs sweeping cross her cheekbones, his eyes tender.

She pushed down the sudden heat flaring, biting down hard on her lip. "Don't go crazy, Castle. But, yeah, you can touch me."

He moved slow, still unsure, lightly brushing his mouth against hers. "Awesome."

Kate grinned against his lips, laughing, before going back for one more quick peck. Castle sighed happily, handing her back her coffee. He moved an acceptable distance away just as the door crashed open. He startled, jumping slightly, as Ryan and Esposito barged into the room. Castle glanced at Kate, who was hiding a smirk behind her mug.

Ryan cleared his throat, knocking shoulders with Espo. "W-what are you guys doing?" he asked, eyes wide, searching. Esposito rolled his eyes.

"Lanie called, she's got something to show you," he said, pushing his partner back out into the bullpen. Kate nodded, moving to follow them out.

Castle grabbed her wrist, bringing her crashing into his chest. His mouth was on hers before she could blink, thorough and devastating. Her hands fisted at his shirt, pulling him closer. "Does this mean we can have sex in the interrogation room?" he asked, gasping for air.

Kate smiled up at him through her lashes, playing with the top button of his shirt. He swallowed hard, his heart raging against his ribs, eyes squeezed shut. She kissed him lightly on the lips, her mouth hovering. "Never. Gonna. Happen."

When he opened his eyes she was walking away. He shook his head, willing his need for her away.

"Didn't think so," he said on a sigh, following her out into the bullpen.

...

a/n: Just a quick one-shot. No clue where it came from. Can't wait for Season Five and all the fun/cute relationship stuff. Bring it Marlowe.


End file.
